


Padawan

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Anakin Skywalker, Depressive Obi-Wan, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Qui-Gon veut prendre Anakin en Padawan et recommande Obi-Wan aux épreuves. Ce dernier déprime alors.
Relationships: Dexter Jettster & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Apprenti

_« Anakin sera mon Padawan »_

Des petits mots qui ont brisé le cœur d'Obi-Wan. Pourtant, dans l'élan et la précipitation, il avait vraiment cru qu'il était prêt pour passer les épreuves, mais c'était sans doute une façon pour son maître de le mettre de côté, de le jeter, de le remplacer plus rapidement, dans l'espoir de former celui qui avait désormais le pseudonyme de « Elu ».

Ainsi quand ils sont sortis de la salle de Conseil, il n'avait pas eu la volonté de suivre Qui-Gon et Anakin qui se dirigeaient sans doute vers leurs quartiers. Le Conseil avait de nouveau demandé à Qui-Gon pour y réfléchir, la décision étant beaucoup trop hâtive à leur gout. Il fallait aussi qu'ils réfléchissent sur le sort d'Obi-Wan. Etait-il vraiment prêt pour devenir un chevalier Jedi ?

Il n'en savait trop rien. Il n'était jamais sur de ce qu'il était réellement en réalité. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être le petit initié bon pour l'Agricorp, le Padawan qui a abandonné l'Ordre, l'Ombre de Qui-Gon et…le garçon qui se fera prochainement remplacé. En quoi était-il doué ? En rien. Il était moyen dans tout. Intelligent, mais sans plus. Habile, mais sans plus. Bon négociateur, mais sans plus. Juste ordinaire. Sans aucun talent, rien d'exceptionnel.

Un déchet, facilement remplaçable.

Sa poitrine lui était douloureuse à cette révélation.

Ne supportant plus de rester dans le Temple, il se décida à quitter son enceinte, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

.

.

Ses pas le menèrent au fameux restaurant de Dexter Jettser. Là, où Qui-Gon et lui-même avaient passé de nombreux moments heureux. Bientôt, ce sera le tour d'Anakin, de profiter avec son maître. Sans Obi-Wan.

Il hésita à entrer, il y avait pas mal de mondes et il ne voulait surtout par déranger Dex. La faim, cependant, était une bonne excuse, il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin et il espérait déguster un de ses burgers, qui pourraient lui faire oublier sa misérable existence.

Lorsqu'enfin, il s'autorisa à pénétrer dans le restaurant, il fut accueilli chaleureusement par le Bessalisk.

« Petit Obi ! S'écria l'immense créature aux grands bras, quel surprise de te voir ! »

Comme à son habitude, depuis que le jeune homme le connaissait, il le saisit dans ses bras, prêt à le porter. Heureusement, Obi-Wan s'en défit rapidement avant de prendre le risque de s'envoler au plafond.

« Bonsoir, Dex, salua-t-il d'une voix beaucoup moins assuré qu'il ne le voulait.

Cela n'échappa à propriétaire à Dex, qui émit un grognement sourd, avant d'inviter son jeune client, dans un coin au loin, très proche des cuisines, lui donnant une vue d'ensemble sur la route. Obi-Wan ne protesta et se colla à la vitrine, s'éloignant du plus possible du Bessalisk.

« Où est Qui-Gon ? Demanda-t-il alors avec un soupçon de crainte.

\- Il est resté au temple, répondit Obi-Wan en serrant des dents.

\- Quelque chose s'est passée avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

La grosse voix bien bourrue s'était transformée en une petite voix douce et attendrissante, c'était étonnant pour Dex, qui était connu pour ses imposantes cordes vocales.

« Tout va bien, je reviens d'une mission épuisante.

\- Petit Obi…

\- J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! Je veux juste manger ! S'exclama-t-il énervé.

Le Bessalisk ne broncha pas. Obi-Wan regretta alors d'avoir crié sur son ami. Il ne devait pas lâcher sa colère sur lui. Il était venu juste pour grignoter quelque chose.

« Très bien, je vais te faire ton plat préféré, d'accord ? » Proposa-t-il sur un ton joyeux.

Obi-Wan acquiesça, ne sachant quoi dire. Dex le laissa alors seul avec sa tristesse. Pendant l'attente, il se perdit dans ses pensées, fixant l'extérieur, le front contre la vitre. La pluie avait commencé à tomber, les passants fuyaient cherchant un abri. Le jeune padawan soupira, il allait rentrer trempé au Temple.

« Eh voilà, pour toi, mon garçon ! S'écria Dex en apportant une assiette de burger et de frites.

Normalement, cela aurait dû donner l'eau à la bouche à Obi-Wan, mais au lieu de ça, il fixa l'assiette indifférente. L'image de son maître en face de lui revint comme une illusion.

_Nous ne mangerons pas ça tous les jours, Padawan, ce n'est pas du tout diététique._

Maudit soit-il.

Il attrapa le sandwich et le mordit violemment, mangeant beaucoup trop vite. Il mâcha avec amertume, avalant avec précipitation, oubliant de réguler sa respiration. Il ne fit même pas attention à Dex qui s'était assis à ses côtés, le surveillant, de peur sans doute qu'il ne s'étouffe involontairement. Il n'entendit même pas ses murmures qu'il lui demandait de manger moins vite, ni bien même ses sanglots entre chaque bouchée. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que des larmes tombaient dans son assiette, que leur gout salée s'était incrusté dans sa bouche. Il ne sentit pas non plus la grosse patte de Dex qui lui caressait le dos, affectueusement, tendrement, pour le rassurer, pour le calmer.

Oh, non. Tout simplement, parce qu'il était trop affligé, trop émotive, trop triste. Il pleurait en mangeant, libérant ces émotions qu'il avait refusé de montrer depuis sa sortie de la salle du Conseil.

Quand il eut terminé, Dex lui offrit un milkshake qu'il accepta sans un mot, reniflant à quelques occasions, hoquetant doucement.

« Tu veux parler ? Proposa Dex à ses côtés.

\- Non … murmura-t-il après une gorgée.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Qui-Gon.

\- Non ! S'horrifia le Padawan, ne fais surtout pas ça ! »

Les gros sourcils du Bessalisk se froncèrent, mais il hocha la tête.

« D'accord, donc tu t'es disputé avec lui ?

\- Non. Il…m'a proposé de passer les épreuves pour que je devienne Chevalier.

\- Mais…c'est génial, Obi ! Pourquoi ça te déprime autant ?

\- Parce qu'il l'a fait pour prendre un autre padawan et que le Conseil n'est pas certain que je sois réellement prêt.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lors de notre dernière mission, mon maître a trouvé un enfant, très puissant dans la Force et il a demandé au conseil de le prendre comme apprenti, on lui a répondu qu'il ne peut pas parce qu'il m'avait déjà et…C'est là qu'il a dit que j'étais prêt, que je pouvais devenir Chevalier.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a prétexté le fait que tu pouvais devenir Chevalier pour prendre le garçon ? Comprit Dex la colère dans la voix.

\- Oui…en fait, je ne suis même pas sur s'il fait ça pour moi…ou pour le garçon. »

Les larmes menaçaient encore de tomber, mais il se retint, serrant sa cape autour de lui. Il avait soudainement froid et le milkshake ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il préféra le mettre de côté, Dex lui pardonnerait de ne pas le finir.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Obi, tu es un très bon Jedi et tu seras le meilleur que toute la Galaxie aura connue, j'ai confiance en toi, tu réussiras tes épreuves et tu mettras un bon coup de poing à Qui-Gon après cela. »

Obi-Wan rit à cette dernière phrase. Dex avait le don d'être honnête et qui ne mâchait pas ses mots. C'était rassurant de l'entendre parler, il aimerait fortement le croire.

« Quand tu seras Chevalier, je te ferai le meilleur dessert du restaurant ! Et gratuitement !

\- Merci, Dex, je m'en souviendrai, sourit Obi-Wan.

\- Ah, je préfère ça que de te voir pleurer dans mon burger ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu essayais de t'etouffer !

\- J'avais faim, tout simplement, se défendit le jeune homme rouge de honte.

\- Allez, viens mon canard, que je te donne un calin ! »

Le pauvre Padawan ne pouvait pas s'y échapper, qu'il fut attrapé par les bras gras du Bessalisk. Cependant, il se laissa faire, appréciant l'étreinte. Dex était un bon ami qui avait toujours été à l'écoute, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait se réfugier chez lui.

Ensuite, ils discutèrent de tous et de rien, Dex avait laissé ses employés gérés le restaurant seul, voulant s'occuper de son petit client favori. Obi-Wan lui était reconnaissant, cela lui avait permis de sortir tous ces petits problèmes de sa tête, riant alors des plaisanteries et des histoires que son ami cuisinier racontait.

A la fermeture, Obi-Wan dut se séparer du Bessalisk.

« Reviens me voir quand tu veux, Obi, et si jamais tu as besoin que je vienne frapper ton maître, n'hésite pas.

\- Je ne préfère pas, rit le padawan, au revoir, Dex et merci pour tout.

\- Fais attention à toi, canard boiteux ! »

Obi-Wan lui fit une signe de la main avant de s'éloigner et de s'engouffrer sous la pluie dans le périphérique de Coruscant.

.  
.

Il pleuvait toujours quand il arriva sans encombre au Temple. Il avait pris deux fois plus de temps pour y revenir, car il craignait rentrer. Il avait une boule au ventre, il ignorait si c'était à cause de son angoisse, ou bien de ce qu'il avait mangé. Dex serait furieux qu'il pense à une telle chose.

Lorsqu'il atteint, entièrement trempé, ses quartiers qu'il partageait avec son maître, il découvrit que toutes les lumières étaient éteints, l'informant donc que Qui-Gon était parti se coucher.

 _Sans même s'inquiéter pour lui_ , pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Il rejoint sa chambre, voulant à tout prix se changer, se sécher et se jeter dans son lit. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'allumer une lampe, il sentit quelqu'un remuait dans son propre lit. Il sursauta et vit à travers la pénombre un petit garçon endormi sur son matelas. Anakin.

Un halètement se bloqua dans sa gorge et il resta figé face à cette image, réalisant alors que son maître avait volontairement demandé à Anakin de dormir dans sa chambre, sans prendre le temps de consulter son Padawan actuel.

Il sortit de sa chambre rapidement, tremblant de la tête au pied. La non plus, il ne savait si c'était à cause du fait qu'il était mouillé ou bien du froid ou bien de fait qu'il avait été choqué de voir un enfant dans son lit. Lit qu'il avait occupé pendant 12 ans.

Les jambes branlantes, il s'assit dans le noir sur le canapé, ne se préoccupant guère de ses vêtements humides. Et sanglotant, il s'y allongea. Car après tout, c'était sans doute là qu'il devait dormir jusqu'à qu'il devienne chevalier.

Il pleura silencieusement, les larmes ne cessant de couler malgré lui de ses yeux. Il n'en voulait pas au garçon, il était même content de lui donner son lit. Non, il était juste…triste. Car il savait désormais qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il n'était rien, qu'il n'était qu'un apprenti ordinaire pour Qui-Gon. L'homme qui avait eu le rôle de père pendant 12 ans. L'homme qu'il avait admiré, loué. L'homme à qui il avait tenté de prouver qu'il méritait d'être à ses côtés.

Et quand il n'eut plus assez de larmes pour libérer son chagrin, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Le canapé n'était pas fait pour dormir et ses vêtements humides lui donnaient froids. Il se passa des heures entières où ses pensées divaguèrent, ressassant le passé, ce qu'il avait manqué pour que Qui-Gon ne le rejette aussi rapidement.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les premières lueurs du soleil, il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister et se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il avait toujours froid et sentit un mal de tête. Mais il ignora son état. Peu importait. Il chauffa de l'eau pour le café et le thé, cuisina des pancakes pour Anakin et pressa des fruits pour accompagner le tout d'un bon jus frais. Il les plaça avec élégance, puis observa la table de la cuisine avec satisfaction, puis remarqua qu'il n'avait préparé que pour deux personnes, pour Anakin et pour Qui-Gon.

Lui ? Il n'avait pas faim. Il ne méritait pas d'être à leur table. Peut-être mangerait-il par terre, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Qui-Gon fut le premier à se lever et exprima sa surprise en voyant son Padawan de si bon matin.

« Tu es rentré tard et tu es déjà debout ? S'amusa-t-il en s'installant à sa place habituelle.

\- Mon horloge interne, murmura Obi-Wan en lui versant un café.

Anakin le rejoint avec un grand sourire et s'assit alors à la place habituelle d'Obi-Wan.

\- Bonjour maître Qui-Gon ! Bonjour, Obi-Wan ! Salua-t-il, oh des pancakes ? C'est vous qui les avait fait maître ?

\- Non…c'est Obi-Wan, c'est un expert en la matière et…Obi-Wan ? »

Le dit garçon avait quitté la cuisine, leur permettant de manger tranquillement le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas entendu l'appel de Qui-Gon, se dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour se faire un brin de toilette. Il avait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, toujours humide. Il se doucha rapidement et s'habilla avec de nouvelles robes. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Qui-Gon l'attendait dans le salon, une inquiétude sourde sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va, Obi-Wan ? Tu n'as pas mangé de petit-déjeuner, dit-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas pensé que j'aurai pu manger avant vous ? Rétorqua Obi-Wan calmement.

\- Je… vois…Anakin a aimé tes pancakes.

\- C'est gentil à lui, je les ai faites pour lui, je sais que ce n'est pas votre expertise. »

Qui-Gon lui adressa un sourire, qui donna une pincée d'amertume au jeune Padawan.

« Je lui ai proposé d'aller visiter le Temple aujourd'hui, est ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

C'était…inattendu. Son maître s'était enfin souvenu de son existence ? Obi-Wan aurait aimé lui lancer ce genre de répliques mais il était trop épuisé pour affronter sa réaction, il finit alors par acquiescer, acceptant cette soudaine attention.

.

.

Anakin courait dans tous les sens, s'exclamant haut et fort devant les merveilles du Temple. Tout lui était étonnant, lui lâchant des expressions familières et vulgaires que Qui-Gon prit le temps de reprendre et de corriger. Obi-Wan les suivait sans trop intervenir, répondant avec gentillesse aux questions de l'enfant sur le parcours d'un Jedi. Ainsi il lui donna des informations sur les prochains mois et années à venir en tant que Padawan.

Cela était terriblement douloureux pour Obi-Wan qui avait l'impression de se vendre, de préparer sa propre chute, pour mieux accueillir Anakin. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le détester, même s'il avait vraiment envie de faire du mal au garçon, il n'y arrivait pas. Anakin était trop innocent, c'était un enfant, comme lui avant. Il avait été esclave et avait sans doute connu de pires choses que lui à son âge.

« Vous êtes très gentil, Obi-Wan, je vous aime bien ! » S'était écrié Anakin quand Obi-Wan l'a aidé à réajuster ses bottes abimés et lui a proposé d'en acheter d'autres plus tard.

Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Obi-Wan, qui fut ainsi soulagé de voir que le prochain apprenti de Qui-Gon serait tout aussi aimant qu'il avait tenté de l'être.

Plus les heures passés, plus Obi-Wan ressentait une grosse fatigue. Des frissons le prirent et des maux de tête s'intensifiaient. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout, s'asseyant à chaque occasion qui se présentait sur des bancs. Cela n'alerta pas Qui-Gon qui était trop préoccupé par Anakin.

Obi-Wan posa une main sur son front et se trouva anormalement chaud. Il espérait juste que ce n'était rien.

Qui-Gon et Anakin se dirigeaient vers le Jardin des Milles Fontaines, se tenant par la main. Le jeune Padawan s'arrêta devant son image. Jamais son maître ne lui avait tenu la main de cette manière, jamais. Même quand il était blessé, même quand il n'allait pas bien.

Devant cette réalisation, il n'eut plus le cœur à continuer et s'éloigna d'eux, s'excusant dans leur lien fébrile d'entrainement.

_Maître, je vous rejoindrai plus tard._

_D'accord, Obi-Wan._

Le jeune homme eut un rire nerveux, depuis ce matin, Qui-Gon ne l'avait plus appelé « Padawan ». Il avait donc déjà débuté sa séparation.

.

.

Le Conseil les avait à nouveau convoqué le soir-même. Et Obi-Wan dut interrompre sa promenade solitaire pour se rendre à la Salle du Conseil.

Qui-Gon et Anakin étaient déjà arrivés et patientaient au centre de la pièce. Le Padawan se plaça à la gauche de son maître, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans ses manches. Il avait pensé que l'air frais sur un balcon pourrait faire disparaître ses maux, mais cela n'avait rien servi. Il avait toujours des maux de tête, se sentait fébrile d'heures en heures, il avait de plus en plus froid et rêverait de s'endormir sous sa couette…avant de se rappeler qu'Anakin avait déjà pris sa place. Seul le canapé l'attendrait ce soir, avec sans doute une couverture de fortune. Il était résigné, il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à ses épreuves.

« Nous vous avons convoqué pour vous faire part de notre décision, annonça Maître Windu.

Obi-Wan retint son souffle et il sentit Qui-Gon se tendre devant lui. A ses cotés, Anakin recula instinctivement. Pour rassurer le garçon, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, qui lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Puis, Anakin lui saisit sa main et émit un souffle de surprise.

« Obi-Wan tu es…

\- Chut…Anakin, murmura le Padawan pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Mais…

\- Nous parlerons tout à l'heure d'accord ? »

Anakin ouvrit la bouche mais finalement abandonna. Obi-Wan reporta son attention vers les maîtres. Windu continua, ignorant les échanges des deux plus jeunes.

« Et nous avons donc jugé que Kenobi est prêt pour passer ses épreuves, s'il les réussit, tu pourras prendre Anakin Skywalker comme Padawan. Et compte tenu des antécédents de Padawan Kenobi, nous savons tous ce que ce n'est qu'une formalité. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire encourageant vers Obi-Wan.

Ce dernier sentit son cœur battre beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra étrangement. Le conseil avait donc conclu qu'il était prêt ? Cela aurait dû le rendre fou de joie, mais à la place, la peur, la crainte et un sentiment de solitude s'emparèrent de lui. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il se risqua un coup d'œil à Qui-Gon qui l'observa avec un mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude.

Oh Force, il avait envie de vomir. Des vertiges le saisirent brusquement, lâchant alors la main frêle d'Anakin.

« Quelque chose à dire, tu as ? Padawan Kenobi ? Lança maître Yoda avec suspicion.

\- Je…suis honoré…de passer les épreuves, bredouilla Kenobi dont la vision se brouillait peu à peu, j'espère…être à la hauteur des enseignements de…maître…Jinn. »

Son corps bascula en avant et il s'évanouit, entendant alors une dernière fois, le cri de son maître chéri :

« Padawan ! »


	2. Maître

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le premier chapitre, mais du point de vue de Qui-Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On dit que la vérité sort parfois de la bouche des enfants. :)

Qui-Gon n'avait pas cherché à savoir où son apprenti était parti. Anakin était le centre de son attention. Il l'avait emmené dans son appartement et avait essayé de mettre à l'aise le petit garçon, qui était curieux de tout.

Il posait des questions essentiellement sur la planète puis sur les Jedi, s'interrogeant sur les maîtres qu'il avait rencontrés un peu plus tôt dans la salle du Conseil. Qui-Gon lui avait répondu simplement sans trop insisté sur les détails, promettant qu'Anakin en apprendrait beaucoup plus quand il deviendrait officiellement un Padawan.

Puis, il aida Anakin à se familiariser avec son futur nouveau lieu de vie. Qui-Gon avait déjà anticipé. Il avait confiance aux capacités de son actuel Padawan, il était certain qu'il était prêt pour devenir Chevalier et voler de ses propres ailes. Son instinct lui disait que le Conseil finirait par le suivre dans sa démarche et qu'Obi-Wan allait réussir ses épreuves. Le jeune homme avait 25 ans et il était temps pour Qui-Gon de le relâcher, de le libérer de son enseignement. Il lui avait tout appris, il lui avait donné de son temps et de sa sagesse, le guidant pour ce jour tant attendu.

Certes, Obi-Wan n'avait jamais été facile, c'était un adolescent entêté, avec une vision beaucoup trop utopique de l'Univers. Il voulait sauver tout le monde, ne souhaitant jamais avoir recours à la Force ou à la violence. Qui-Gon était certain que si Obi-Wan pouvait éviter de tuer, il le ferait, quitte à se sacrifier son honneur ou bien sa personne pour cela. Son apprenti avait un penchant pour devenir un martyr. Combien de fois avait-il dû lui rappeler qu'il était avant tout un humain, un enfant, un être qui n'avait pas le pouvoir de sauver l'Univers.

Si avant, il avait eu comme apprenti, Xanatos, un padawan arrogant, qui était tombé dans le côté obscur, Obi-Wan était tout l'inverse, il brillait comme jamais dans la Force, cela en était presque admirable. Qui-Gon s'était toujours dit qu'il avait eu de la chance de l'avoir, juste après l'échec avec Xanatos. Cependant, au début, c'était bien difficile pour lui, il savait qu'Obi-Wan avait dû souffrir du traumatisme qu'avait engendré la chute de son ancien Padawan, sur sa personnalité. Mais grâce à leur travail et à leur relation, ils avaient dépassé cela, Qui-Gon avait appris à apprécier Obi-Wan et à l'accepter. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Quand il prépara le dîner pour Anakin, il se demanda alors si Obi-Wan viendrait les rejoindre. Il tenta de le joindre via le lien d'entrainement, mais se retint. Non. Il allait bientôt être un Chevalier, il ne devait pas le materner, même si c'était trop tentant. Si Obi-Wan voulait manger, il pouvait se débrouiller, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Après le dîner, il aida le petit garçon à se changer, emprunter des vieux vêtements d'Obi-Wan. Il hésita longtemps avant d'autoriser Anakin de prendre le lit de son actuel apprenti.

« Mais…c'est Obi-Wan qui dort ici, non ? S'enquit l'enfant une certaine crainte, c'est à lui.

\- Les Jedi n'ont pas de possession, Ani, donc ce n'est pas vraiment à lui, déclara Qui-Gon avec certitude, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sûr qu'Obi-Wan ne t'en voudra pas si tu dors dans son lit.

\- Mais où va-t-il dormir, maître Qui-Gon ?

\- Eh bien, Obi-Wan est assez grand pour trouver un endroit où dormir, sourit Qui-Gon, il y a toujours le canapé…

\- Ce n'est pas confortable, grimaça Anakin.

\- Il est vrai…rit Qui-Gon, mais Obi-Wan sera bientôt un Jedi, il aura bientôt son propre appartement.

\- Oh, génial ! »

L'exclamation fit sourire le maître Jedi qui ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du garçon, puis l'incita à s'allonger dans le lit, le bordant ensuite pour éviter qu'il n'ait trop froid. Il savait qu'Anakin avait connu des chaleurs étouffantes sur Tatooine et donc les températures sur Coruscant étaient sans doute un changement brusque pour le corps de l'enfant.

« As-tu froid avec cette couette ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui, un peu…avoua Anakin.

\- Je vais t'apporter des couvertures supplémentaires. »

Qui-Gon fouilla rapidement dans les armoires d'Obi-Wan et s'empara alors de la dernière couverture avec laquelle il le recouvrit, puis prit la sienne de secours dans sa chambre. Anakin soupira de soulagements et de plaisirs, ravi de retrouver un semblant de chaleurs sous les épaisses couettes.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi frileux, plaisanta Qui-Gon.

\- Il gèle ici ! protesta Anakin.

\- Tu vas finir par t'y habituer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Oh…maître Qui-Gon ! S'écria-t-il, il pleut ! »

Oubliant rapidement qu'il avait froid, Anakin sortit du lit pour se précipiter à la fenêtre de la chambre, admirant alors les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur Coruscant.

« De l'eau qui tombe du ciel ! C'est génial ! »

Qui-Gon se rappela alors que le garçon n'avait jamais vu la pluie. Sur Tatooine, c'était inexistant, il y avait que des tempêtes et des canicules à n'en plus finir.

« Obi-Wan va se noyer ! S'horrifia soudainement Anakin en se retournant vers lui, il faut…le sauver !

\- Quoi ? Non, il ne va pas se noyer, la pluie n'est pas assez forte pour cela, le rassura-t-il en se retenant de rire.

L'esprit d'un enfant était si amusant parfois. Anakin ne semblait cependant pas y croire.

« Non, je suis sûr qu'il va se noyer, il va s'étouffer…il faut…qu'on aille le chercher…

\- Ani, Obi-Wan ne va pas se noyer, la pluie disparait dans le sol, si vraiment la pluie faisait apparaître des océans, Coruscant n'existerait plus.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, car il pleut au moins une fois par semaine.

\- Oh…kriff, c'est…énorme ! Obi-Wan reviendra sain et sauf ?

\- Oui, évidemment. »

Les petites épaules d'Anakin s'affaissèrent, comme libérer d'un poids. C'était étonnant à quel point le garçon était inquiet pour son Padawan. Pourtant, Obi-Wan n'avait pas manifesté une quelconque sympathie envers lui. Qui-Gon en était presque curieux de cet intérêt.

« Tu aimes bien Obi-Wan, Ani ? Questionna-t-il alors quand l'enfant retourna sous les couettes.

\- Oui, bien sûr, il est gentil et il est très lumineux ! J'aime bien le regarder !

\- Lumineux ?

\- Oui, il brille, comme le soleil !

\- Je vois. »

Non, il ne voyait pas. Il ne savait pas comment un enfant comme Anakin pouvait identifier Obi-Wan comme « brillant ». Même Qui-Gon savait que l'attrait dans la lumière pour lui était évident, que voyait Anakin en Obi-Wan, que ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à percevoir ?

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, concluant que c'était sans doute le fait que l'Elu pouvait voir des choses que personne n'arriverait à voir.

« Et vous, maître Qui-Gon, bailla Anakin qui somnolait peu à peu, est ce que…vous aimez Obi-Wan ?

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Alors…pourquoi…vous m'avez pris…en Padawan ? » Finit-il par dire avant de s'endormir sans attendre la réponse du maître Jedi.

Ce dernier se figea alors, confus par la dernière question énigmatique de l'enfant. Il n'y avait pas de rapport entre sa relation avec Obi-Wan et sa décision de prendre l'Elu en Padawan. Il s'écarta du lit, ce mouvement lui rappela alors qu'il était dans la chambre de son Padawan. D'Obi-Wan. Bientôt d'Anakin.

Une voix mesquine au fond de son cœur lui posa cependant la question : « _Mais qui est ton Padawan maintenant ? »_

Il l'ignora. L'irritation s'empara de lui. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, ni sa démarche. Anakin Skywalker allait devenir son Padawan et Obi-Wan Kenobi sera fait Chevalier. Ainsi tout le monde sera heureux.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_._

_._

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il se prépara rapidement, déduisant que c'était sans aucun doute Obi-Wan. Mais…à quelle heure était-il rentrée ? Il ne l'avait pas attendu et avait veillé très tard, jusqu'il finisse par se faire rattraper par le sommeil. Il rejoignit la cuisine et aperçut son jeune apprenti en train de mettre la table. Aux deux places habituelles. Sa place et la sienne. Qui-Gon ressentit une pointe de chaleurs dans son cœur. C'était la routine de son Padawan. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes, notant à quel point les années avaient fait de lui un homme, plutôt bien bâti. Physiquement, Obi-Wan était bel homme, nombreuses ont été les fois où la gente féminine ou masculine avait été attiré par sa beauté, cela avait d'ailleurs soit engendré des complications, soit tourné à leur avantage.

« Tu es rentré tard et tu es déjà debout ? S'amusa-t-il feignant la surprise, en prenant place.

\- Mon horloge interne, murmura Obi-Wan.

Il lui versa un café, ce qui permit à Qui-Gon d'observer de près son jeune apprenti. Il avait l'air épuisé et ses vêtements sentaient l'humidité….c'était trempé ? Comment...c'était possible ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions, car Anakin fit son apparition. Cela lui fit alors oublier l'accoutrement d'Obi-Wan, devant la bonne humeur de l'enfant. Cependant, il ressentit une certaine frustration lorsqu'Anakin prit la place du jeune homme. C'était la place d'Obi-Wan, non ?

« Bonjour maître Qui-Gon ! Bonjour, Obi-Wan ! Oh des pancakes ? C'est vous qui les avait fait maître ?

\- Non…c'est Obi-Wan, c'est un expert en la matière et…Obi-Wan ? »

Lorsqu'il chercha des yeux son apprenti dans la cuisine, il n'y était nulle part. Le son de la douche parvint alors à ses oreilles, déduisant ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Il se sentit soudainement coupable en voyant Anakin à la place d'Obi-Wan. C'était si étrange de voir le petit garçon au lieu du jeune homme. Normalement, ils auraient échangé autour d'un bon café, tout en se demandant ce que la journée allait leur préparer. Obi-Wan lui aurait parlé de ses rêves, plus ou moins prémonitoires, bien que Qui-Gon n'y croyait pas vraiment, puis, ils auraient ris à l'une des plaisanteries du plus jeune. Le maître Jedi aurait alors admiré les fossettes amusantes, face aux sourires pures d'Obi-Wan.

Mais non. C'était Anakin, qui dévorait avec ardeur et gourmandise les pancakes du jeune homme. Force, que sa cuisine allait lui manquer. Il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas confier cela au petit garçon, ce serait irresponsable.

« Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui, maître Qui-Gon ? Lança Anakin la bouche pleine.

\- Je vais te faire visiter le Temple, répondit-il.

\- Oh, génial ! Obi vient avec nous ?

\- Eh bien je suis sûr qu'il a d'autres choses à faire que…

\- Comment le savez-vous si vous ne lui demandez pas ? coupa innocemment l'enfant.

\- Eh bien… »

Eh bien, il n'en savait rien. En réalité, il n'avait pas prévu lui demander et il pensait montrer à Anakin les recoins du Temple, seul.

Mettant en retrait Obi-Wan.

Il va devenir chevalier. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le rejeter.

Oh kriff. Et si c'était cela qu'Obi-Wan pensait ? Et si son caractère autodestructeur le prenait ? Et si Obi-Wan se sentait mal parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait précipité sa chevalerie pour Anakin ? Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Obi-Wan comprenait, il savait. Il connaissait Qui-Gon. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait !

« Maître Qui-Gon ? Obi-Wan a déjà pris son petit-déjeuner ? L'interrogea Anakin en se tournant vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Oh…Force. Il ne s'était même pas assuré de cela. C'était un enfant qui se souciait de son actuel apprenti. La honte le submergea et il se leva, prêt à affronter son erreur. Il devait se rattraper, ce n'est pas à la fin de sa formation qu'il détruirait une relation de 12 ans ! Surtout pas avec son Obi-Wan, son apprenti si pure, si lumineux, si loin du côté obscur. Il ne méritait pas cela.

_Il ne méritait pas d'être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre._

Mais…il ne l'était pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'Obi-Wan sortit enfin de la salle d'eau, entièrement propre, avec de nouvelles tenues. Qui-Gon s'avança vers lui, sans trop entrer dans son espace personnel. La posture d'Obi-Wan indiquait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler, pourtant, Qui-Gon lâcha :

« Est-ce que ça va, Obi-Wan ? Tu n'as pas mangé de petit-déjeuner.

\- Vous n'avez pas pensé que j'aurai pu manger avant vous ? »

La réponse eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans son ventre. Il n'y avait pas de sarcasmes, ni de froideurs…ce calme était terrifiant.

« Je… vois…Anakin a aimé tes pancakes, déglutit-il ne sachant quoi dire.

\- C'est gentil à lui, je les ai faites pour lui, je sais que ce n'est pas votre expertise. »

Le visage d'Obi-Wan s'attendrit lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, il profita alors de cette ouverture pour lui glisser :

« Je lui ai proposé d'aller visiter le Temple aujourd'hui, est ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

.

.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Obi-Wan dirait oui. Mais intérieurement, il était content. Anakin était tout aussi enthousiaste de passer du temps avec lui et le montra plus facilement que Qui-Gon. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps, car juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Jardin des milles fontaines, Obi-Wan s'excusa par leur lien et les quitta.

_Maître, je vous rejoindrai plus tard._

_D'accord, Obi-Wan._

Anakin affichait alors une moue triste et déçue de voir son ainé partir. Qui-Gon lui tapota l'épaule pour le consoler.

« Tu auras tout le temps de le voir, puisque tu vivras ici, lui dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, maître Qui-Gon, il ne va pas bien…il va se noyer…il s'est noyé…

\- Ani…

\- On doit le sauver, on doit sauver Obi-Wan.

\- Ani, Obi-Wan va très bien. Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

\- Vous le devrez le savoir, non ? C'est votre Padawan ? »

Qui-Gon blêmit, devant cette remontrance inconsciente d'Anakin. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à l'enfant plus d'explications, car un jeune initié vint le voir pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient convoqués à la Salle du Conseil.

.

.

Son Padawan n'arriva bien plus tard qu'eux, à 20 mins d'intervalle. Qui-Gon nota avec horreur la pâleur soudaine du visage de ce dernier. Il était exténué et peinait à les rejoindre. Est-ce qu'Anakin avait raison ? Est-ce que Obi-Wan était en train de…se « noyer » ? Non, non, il était juste fatigué. Jamais Obi-Wan ne lui cacherait un mal, il lui faisait confiance, non ?

Tout allait bien. C'était juste de la fatigue, liée au décalage horaire, au fait qu'ils avaient enchainés mission après mission sans obtenir de jours de congés. Pourtant, son cœur lui criait que non, lui hurlait qu'il fallait qu'il tire Obi-Wan en dehors de la salle pour l'emmener chez les Guérisseurs. Mais Qui-Gon ne bougea pas, il resta stoïque. Il ne fit rien, car on allait lui annoncer si oui ou non, l'Elu serait accepté par l'Ordre et si oui ou non, il serait son Padawan. Et si…Obi-Wan allait enfin passer ses épreuves.

« Nous vous avons convoqué pour vous faire part de notre décision, annonça Maître Windu.

Ses muscles se tendirent alors, l'avenir de la Galaxie se jouait maintenant, la Force lui avait dit qu'Anakin était l'Elu et il devait être pris en charge par les Jedi. Il devait former l'enfant. Il était tellement concentré par ces propres pensées, qu'il ne fit pas attention aux chuchotements d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan. Il voulait juste en finir, obtenir la réponse du conseil, puis ensuite, il s'occuperait des problèmes secondaires, à savoir vérifier qu'Obi-Wan allait bien.

La santé d'Obi-Wan, un problème secondaire ?

Oh Force, à quoi pensait-il.

La voix de Windu le ramena à la réalité avant qu'il ne s'insulte intérieurement.

« Et nous avons donc jugé que Kenobi est prêt pour passer ses épreuves, s'il les réussit, tu pourras prendre Anakin Skywalker comme Padawan. Et compte tenu des antécédents de Padawan Kenobi, nous savons tous ce que ce n'est qu'une formalité. »

Que les défunts soient loués. Il avait obtenu le résultat tant espéré. Anakin sera formé par lui-même et Obi-Wan deviendra chevalier dans peu de temps. Il se tourna vers lui, espérant lui montrer sa fierté quand son cœur s'arrêta.

Le jeune homme avait pris une teinte beaucoup trop blanche, ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes, sans doute pour exprimer quelque chose, ses yeux vides ne le fixaient plus, il donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'effondrer à tout moment. Paniqué, Qui-Gon voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais Yoda parla à sa place.

« Quelque chose à dire, tu as ? Padawan Kenobi ? Lança maître Yoda.

Le ton était à la fois sec et à la fois …adressé à Qui-Gon.

 _L'état de ton Padawan, n'as-tu pas vu ? Car Kenobi, Padawan, il est encore._ Entendit-il dans sa tête. Il souhaitait se retourner vers le petit être vert, mais on parla :

« Je…suis honoré…de passer les épreuves, bredouilla Kenobi

_Non. Obi-Wan…ne dis rien…je t'en supplie, ne dis rien…Tu ne dois pas…._

\- j'espère…être à la hauteur des enseignements de…maître…Jinn. »

A ses mots, son Padawan s'effondra sous ses yeux horrifiés. Qui-Gon se précipita à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de se cogner la tête sur le sol dur, le prenant dans ses bras, remarquant alors ses tremblements anormaux et sa peau brulante. Obi-Wan lui jeta un dernier regard vide, avant de fermer les yeux.

« Padawan ! »


	3. Noyade

Anakin avait souhaité de tout son cœur alerté l'état actuel de son ami, Obi. Quand il lui avait tenu la main, elle était chaude, très chaude, tout aussi chaud que celle de sa mère, quand elle avait été malade. Mais Obi-Wan lui avait dit qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, avec son ton habituellement rassurant, mais son visage pâle et gris montrait qu'il se battait contre lui-même. Contre un mal invisible.

 _Il se noit. Obi se noit…_ paniqua Anakin.

Il n'écoutait même plus le maître Windu, car il était concentré sur Obi-Wan, sur sa main chaude qui le serra avec affection. Ça brulait et Anakin n'aimait pas ça. Il était impuissant, il se risque un œil à Qui-Gon qui écoutait les paroles du maître du conseil, mais ne semblait pas remarquer sa détresse.

 _Je dois faire quelque chose_ , répéta Anakin, _je dois le sauver._

Mais il n'était qu'un enfant. Face à des adultes plus forts que lui, qui ne paraissaient pas se soucier du jeune homme qui souffrait à ces cotés.

Puis, le petit être vert parla, Anakin ignorait totalement de quoi ils avaient parlé. Il allait être Padawan de Qui-Gon, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et Obi deviendrait un Chevalier. C'était de ça, non ? Pourtant, Anakin n'était pas du tout heureux, il était même triste, voire terriblement inquiet pour le jeune Padawan.

C'est alors qu'Obi-Wan émit quelques mots, lâchant la main d'Anakin, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'en défait.

« Je…suis honoré…de passer les épreuves, bredouilla Kenobi, j'espère…être à la hauteur des enseignements de…maître…Jinn. »

Anakin le vit avec stupeur, tombé en avant. Il voulut lui attraper le pan de sa robe mais Qui-Gon était plus rapide et avait attrapé son apprenti à temps, avant qu'il ne tombe face la première au sol.

« Padawan ! » S'écria Qui-Gon horrifié.

L'enfant voulut s'approcher pour vérifier l'état de son ami, mais quelqu'un le prit par l'épaule. C'était le maître Kel Dor, qui le tira en arrière alors que des maîtres Jedi avaient entouré le corps à terre. Il voulut protester, s'échapper du contact du Jedi, mais ce dernier lui murmura doucement :

« Viens, petit, tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, des Guérisseurs vont s'occuper de lui. »

Le petit garçon avala sa salive, hésitant entre se faufiler entre les gens qui s'étaient accroupis vers Obi-Wan, inconscient, ou obéir au Jedi. Même Qui-Gon, dont le regard choqué et angoissé, fixait son apprenti, ne lui avait jeté un regard pour le conseiller de ce qu'il devait faire. C'est alors, qu'il décida qu'il devait avoir en confiance aux personnes qui allaient prendre soin d'Obi-Wan.

Il suivit le maîter Kel Dor en dehors de la salle alors qu'il croisait trois Jedi avec un brancard flottant. Il se rendit compte à quel point leur intervention était rapide. Maître Plo Koon, ainsi était son nom, l'éloigna de la salle du conseil, l'emmenant sur un des grands balcons que Qui-Gon avait fait visité quelques heures auparavant, il l'incita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Anakin obéit et s'installa sur le banc désigné, tordant ses mains avec anxiété en se rappelant alors du visage blême d'Obi-Wan. Un sanglot échappa alors de sa gorge sans le vouloir. La honte le submergea quand il se rappela de la présence du Maître du Conseil. Ce dernier passa une main derrière sa tête, caressant sa tête, d'un geste rassurant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Obi-Wan va s'en sortir.

\- C'est ma faute, pleura l'enfant, c'est ma faute.

\- Non, petit, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Si…Il se noyait et…je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

\- Se noyer ? Répéta Koon incrédule, comment cela ?

\- Hier soir, il pleuvait, je les sentis, il se noyait, il étouffait, il…ne respirait plus…Je l'ai dit à Maître Qui-Gon, mais il a dit que la pluie ne pouvait pas faire ça.

\- Oui et il a raison…

\- Mais…aujourd'hui, il se noyait ! Vous l'avez vu ! Il est tombé ! Il respirait plus ! »

Anakin ne pouvait pas s'avoir quels émotions avaient pu traverser le Kel Dor mais la main se figea, avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'un étranger lui faisait un câlin et pourtant cela était agréable. Il sentit alors une vague d'apaisement, de réconfort qui le détendit.

« Obi-Wan vivra, petit, murmura-t-il, ayez confiance en la Force, ayez confiance en lui. »

.

.

Au bout d'une heure, après s'être calmé, après avoir échangé avec le maître Plo Koon, Anakin fut accompagné à la salle des Guérisseurs. Là-bas, il retrouva Qui-Gon, toujours l'expression angoissé, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du garçon, son visage se détendit et il adressa des remerciements au Kel Dor.

« Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin d'Anakin, s'inclina-t-il.

\- Je vous en prie, maître Jinn, je ne fais que mon devoir. Un enfant ne devrait jamais être seul surtout dans ce genre de situation. »

Anakin fronça les sourcils, car il avait l'impression que le maître rouspétait gentiment Qui-Gon. Ce dernier acquiesça sans doute conscient de ce reproche.

« Comment va Obi-Wan, continua Koon un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Ils finissent de l'examiner, informa Qui-Gon, ils…quand il est tombé, il avait eu du mal à respirer, il désaturait, il est donc sous oxygène. »

Le cœur d'Anakin s'arrêta alors. Il avait raison. Obi-Wan était en train d'étouffer, il s'était noyé. Il avait raison.

« Doucement, petit, l'intima Koon l'apaisant, Obi-Wan est en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le Kel Dor semblait ressentir ou deviner les troubles qui perturbaient Anakin, mais l'enfant ne s'attarda pas sur ce mystère.

\- On peut le voir ? S'enquit-il suppliant du regard les deux adultes.

\- Pas encore, soupira Qui-Gon qui trépignait d'impatience, maître Che m'a menacé de m'arrêter si je tentais de quoique ce soit pour entrer »

Plo Koon rit doucement, puis passa une main sur l'épaule de son confrère.

« Aie confiance, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan est un garçon très fort, il…

\- Je n'ai rien vu, coupa-t-il fébrile, je…l'ai mis de côté, j'ai refusé de voir qu'il n'était pas bien… »

Il posa ensuite un regard vers Anakin, qui lui prit alors la main, avec tendresse, comme pour l'aider à supporter un poids pesant.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas écouté, Ani…ajouta-t-il à son encontre, j'ai…délibérément nié ce que tu m'avais dit.

\- Qui-Gon…

\- Maître Koon, je suis responsable de mon Padawan ! Il est mon Padawan, et…je l'ai rejeté, je m'étais dit qu'étant donné, il sera fait Chevalier, je n'avais plus besoin de m'occuper de lui…j'ai eu tort, je l'ai laissé souffrir en silence, je l'ai laissé tomber….

\- Tu es responsable, oui, confirma Koon, au moins tu reconnais tes erreurs. Maintenant, Obi-Wan subit ta négligence. »

Qui-Gon gémit devant les reproches du maître Jedi, baissant les yeux. Anakin eut pitié pour le pauvre homme, qui culpabilisait. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. L'enfant était tout aussi persuadé qu'il avait une part à jouer dans l'état d'Obi-Wan.

Après quelques minutes de silence et de stress, Vokara Che, suivis de trois autres Jedi guérisseurs, sortirent de la chambre devant laquelle ils attendaient. L'expression de la Twi'lek était froide et emplie d'une fureur retenue, surtout quand elle vit Anakin, qui, terrifié par son apparition, s'était caché derrière les robes de Qui-Gon.

« Maître Che ? Comment va-t-il ? Parla Plo Koon, ce qui affaissa alors les épaules de la guérisseuse.

\- Sa saturation est stable, mais on le maintient sous oxygène. Nous pensons qu'il a attrapé un des rares virus de Coruscant lié à la pluie.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Qui-Gon sous le choc.

\- Nous provenons tous de planètes différentes, expliqua-t-elle alors, Obi-Wan vient de la planète Stewjon. Il y a un gaz dans l'atmosphère de Coruscant, qui au contact de l'eau se transforme en un virus, un virus inoffensif pour 95% des êtres vivants de la Galaxie mais qui ne le sont pas pour les natifs de Stewjon. Obi-Wan l'a attrapé et l'a contracté, développant des symptômes qu'on pourrait confondre avec une infection pulmonaire. Etant donné qu'il a plu hier soir et le temps d'incubation est de 2 heures, j'en ai conclu qu'il a contracté ce virus. »

Lorsqu'elle termina, Qui-Gon crut défaillir et Anakin pouvait entendre ses marmonnements, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

« Tu avais raison, Ani, tu avais raison, Obi-Wan se noyait… «

Cela lui fait mal au cœur alors il serra l'homme dans ses bras d'enfant, tentant de le rassurer.

« Est-ce que…C'est mortel ?

\- Non, fort heureusement que non, mais la guérison est longue, surtout que cela touche ses poumons.

\- Pouvons-nous le voir ? Demanda Plo Koon plus pour Qui-Gon et Anakin que pour lui-même.

\- Oui, bien sûr, il est sous sédation. Donc ne vous attendez pas à un réveil. »

.

.

Obi-Wan avait la bouche et le nez recouvert d'un masque à oxygène. Des bips réguliers s'entendaient dans la chambre, baignée par les lueurs du soleil. Des patchs sur sa poitrine nus le reliaient à d'autres machines sur le côté. Son bras gauche était perfusé, injectant un produit inconnu pour le petit garçon.

Anakin n'avait jamais vu une scène aussi inquiétante, comme si le simple fait de retirer un fil pourrait arrêter le cœur d'Obi-Wan. Tenant la main de Qui-Gon, il s'avança vers le lit, sans fixer le corps inerte du jeune homme.

Il y avait quelques heures, Obi-Wan se portait plus ou bien, lui parler de son futur parcours en tant que prochain padawan de Qui-Gon. Maintenant, le voilà, dans un lit médical, avec un masque qui l'aidait à respirer.

Le petit garçon commença à trembler, alors que des sanglots se coincèrent dans sa propre gorge. Même les mots rassurants de Plo Koon ne parvinrent pas à le calmer.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…je n'ai pas pu te sauver, Obi… »

Des bras l'enlacèrent alors, la chaleur de Qui-Gon l'enveloppa soudainement, alors que l'homme aussi pleurait, l'accompagnant dans sa tristesse. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que Koon avait finalement quitté la pièce pour qu'il puisse se calmer entre eux. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls dans la pièce, avec Obi-Wan.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ani, c'est de la mienne, souffla Qui-Gon gardant l'enfant dans ses bras, je suis l'unique responsable, je suis le fautif, c'est moi qui ai abandonné Obi-Wan, c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu t'écouter, c'est moi qui ai permis à Obi-Wan de tomber malade….Tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

\- Je voulais l'aider, je voulais tellement l'aider…

\- Je sais, Ani, je sais. Et tu l'as aidé.

\- Comment, maître Qui-Gon ?

\- Tu es ici, avec moi. Avec lui. Il va se réveiller et il sera heureux de te revoir. »

Cela était une bonne perspective à envisager. Il effaça ses larmes d'un revers de main et s'écarta de Qui-Gon, pour s'asseoir sur le lit du malade et lui prendre la main. Elle était douce et moins chaude que tout à l'heure, ce qui le soulagea un peu.

« Obi, nous resterons ici avec Maître Qui-Gon, nous allons t'attendre…car nous t'aimons. »

.

.

* * *

Quand Vokara Che entra dans la chambre médicale pour signaler à ses visiteurs qu'il était tard, elle découvrit deux individus qui s'étaient endormis sur chacun des côtés d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Le maître Jedi tenait la main gauche du jeune homme, somnolant sur le fauteuil disposé à ses côtés. Anakin s'était allongé en boule, à droite du Padawan malade, il s'était enroulé autour le bras de ce dernier comme une peluche, roupillant paisiblement.

La Guérisseur soupira, portant une main à sa tête, puis secoua la tête. Elle vérifia les paramètres vitaux de son patient, avant de quitter la pièce, esquissant un sourire cependant amusé devant la dernière vision qu'elle avait de ce trio.

* * *

.

.

Qui-Gon se réveilla, le dos douloureux et les bras engourdis. Dormir en position assise n'avait jamais été une bonne idée pour lui, son corps était fait pour un matelas. Il cligna des yeux, se familiarisant de son environnement qui n'était pas sa chambre.

_Obi-Wan._

Il se redressa et aperçut qu'Anakin dormait toujours à côté d'Obi-Wan, ne se souciant pas du peu de places qu'il avait. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de dormir dans un espace restreint. Il sourit à sa vue et se promit mentalement de parler à son Padawan de cette étrange affection qu'avait Anakin pour lui.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le visage d'Obi-Wan, dont le masque à oxygène cachait une partie de ses traits, et il eut un sursaut de surprise quand il croisa des yeux bleus qui l'observaient. Il était donc réveillé ?

La main qu'il tenait jusqu'alors se tendit vers son visage et caressa sa barbe, puis ses cheveux. Qui-Gon le laissa faire, appréciant alors ce contact si rare de son apprenti, il se pencha vers lui. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme d'être aussi tactile. Les pupilles bleutés d'Obi-Wan s'humidifièrent alors, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues.

« Maître…vous êtes là… »

Le murmure était étouffé par le masque respiratoire mais Qui-Gon entendait bien les mots.

« Vous êtes là…répéta-t-il dans un souffle incertain.

Le maître Jedi attrapa la main de son apprenti, l'amenant à sa joue, comme pour rassurer Obi-Wan de sa présence.

« Oui, je suis là, Padawan. »


	4. Je ne veux pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense qu'il reste deux ou trois chapitres, ça va dépendre si je suis trop ou peu inspiré pour la suite xD

« Il faut qu'il se repose au maximum, qu'il évite les activités physiques, qu'il mange ses repas trois fois par jour, qu'il prenne ses médicaments, qu''il dorme au moins 8h par jour, voire plus s'il ressent la fatigue, qu'il n'hésite pas et n'oubliez pas de lui prendre les paramètres vitaux matin et soir. » Énuméra Vokara Che à Qui-Gon.

Ce dernier écoutait attentivement la guérisseuse. Cela faisait trois jours depuis que son Padawan s'était évanoui devant l'ensemble des membres de conseil et Obi-Wan ne cessait de vouloir sortir des salles de Guérisseurs à telles points qu'il avait convenu avec Che un retour à domicile, plus tôt que prévu.

Obi-Wan était assis sur le bord du lit, observant Che et Qui-Gon échangeaient sur les derniers informations pour sa prise en charge. On lui avait enlevé le masque à oxygène pour des lunettes, permettant de dévoiler entièrement son visage. Anakin était accroché à son bras, tout aussi attentif que Qui-Gon, hochant discrètement la tête à chaque parole de la guérisseuse.

« Il faudra changer sa bouteille d'oxygène aux moins tous les jours, nous vous le livrerons le matin, ainsi vous n'aurez plus qu'à l'échanger, continua la Jedi médicale.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il devoir la garder ? Questionna Qui-Gon.

\- Jusqu'à que ses poumons soient libérés de ce virus, cela peut durer tout aussi une semaine qu'un mois. Je ne peux prédire cela, nous avons très peu de cas, car en plus de cela, et heureusement, ce virus n'est pas contagieux, ni létal, du moins si le patient est bien soigné…Bien sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit. Est-ce que cela te va, Obi-Wan ? »

La Twi'lek se tourna vers lui, une lueur de crainte et de tendresse traversa son visage. Le jeune homme acquiesça alors.

\- Je pense que ça ira, maître Che, je vous remercie pour les soins que vous me prodiguez.

\- Ce n'est rien, jeune, je fais mon travail. Je t'enverrai aussi tes prochains rendez-vous de consultation et aussi tes séances de thérapie avec le guérisseur mental. »

A cela, Qui-Gon tressaillit mais ne fit aucune remarque. Obi-Wan n'en semblait pas perturbé et se mit sur ses deux jambes, toujours avec Anakin ne lâchait pas sa main une seule seconde.

« Pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda le Padawan en réajustant sa petite bouteille d'oxygène en bandoulière.

Vokara Che les permit de sortir de la chambre, Qui-Gon resta cependant un instant encore avec elle. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils devant l'air inquiet du Jedi.

« N'est-ce pas trop tôt pour lui ? Souffla-t-il doucement en fixant la porte qui se referma sur leurs silhouettes.

\- Il va bien, s'il respecte bien mes consignes, il ne peut qu'aller bien.

\- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais parler…Est-ce qu'il est prêt…à devenir un Jedi ? »

La Twi'lek le fixa longuement et vit à travers lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était empreint de regrets, de remords, de tristesses, de honte et de doutes. Ces trois derniers jours, Qui-Gon avait passé la majorité de son temps dans la chambre médicale avec son Padawan et Anakin. Le conseil avait énormément insisté que les visites du Jedi soient restreintes mais il n'avait guère écouté les ordres et finalement, Vokara avait abandonné de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Elle connaissait le passif du duo et avait toujours de la colère contre Qui-Gon pour avoir négligé son padawan. Cependant, elle pouvait ressentir le lien fort entre ces deux êtres. Du jamais vu pour un padawan et un maître. Certains pourraient les critiquer, qualifiant cela d'attachements, mais d'autres, diraient que la Force les liait tous les deux, malgré eux et contre tous.

« N'est-ce pas vous qui avez voulu l'envoyer à ses épreuves ? Lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

\- Ce fut une erreur de ma part, la plus grosse erreur que j'ai pu faire dans ma carrière de Jedi. Je n'aurai jamais du…Jamais je n'aurai du…, murmura Qui-Gon la voix brisée, je paie chaque heure de ma décision…Pourrait-il me le pardonner ?

\- Vous lui avez parlé ?

\- Non. En fait, il parlait beaucoup avec Anakin, le garçon ne cessait de croire que c'était de sa faute…Obi-Wan a passé son temps à le rassurer lorsqu'il n'était pas fatigué…Anakin est sensible. »

Ce qui n'était pas étonné concernant Obi-Wan. Vokara le connaissait depuis plus de dix ans et elle avait toujours vu un enfant, puis un jeune homme, empathique et généreux, soucieux des autres. Elle était persuadé qu'il était le Jedi le plus compatissant et le plus pur que l'Ordre ait connu.

« Discutez avec lui, excusez-vous et essayez de réparer les dégâts que vous avez causé dans son cœur, Qui-Gon, soupira-t-elle, Obi-Wan est un homme formidable avec de nombreux qualités que vous avez eu du mal à découvrir tout le long de son apprentissage, il serait peut-être temps de vous en rendre compte. Personnellement, je ne pense qu'il ait besoin de Guérisseur mental, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- C'est de vous, Maître Jinn, qu'Obi-Wan a besoin. C'est à vous qu'il a besoin de se confier, pas à nous. »

.

.

Anakin clopinait à côté d'Obi-Wan, tenant toujours sa main, qui était douce et tiède. Le garçon était rassuré, ce n'était pas chaud comme cette fois où il était tombé.

« Obi ! On n'attend pas Maître Qui-Gon ? »

Ils s'éloignaient des Salles des Guérisseurs, sans se soucier de Qui-Gon qui était resté avec Maître Che. Obi-Wan se figea puis soupira, remarquant enfin que l'autre homme ne les avait pas suivis. Il se dirigea vers un des bancs situé au bord des couloirs. Anakin fut ravi de s'asseoir, car il avait constaté que la respiration de son jeune ami était laborieuse, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

« Tu ne dois pas te presser, Obi, tu vas te fatiguer, rappela-t-il.

\- Oui, tu as raison, Ani, je ferais attention.

\- C'est trop génial que tu puisses sortir ! On va bien s'occuper de toi, ne t'en fais pas !

\- Ani…je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse rester longtemps…chez maître Jinn.

\- Quoi mais pourquoi ?

\- Le Conseil m'a autorisé à passer les épreuves, quand je serai en meilleur forme, je devrai quitter maître Jinn.

\- Mais…pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas, alors…c'est bon, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu seras bientôt son Padawan, alors je vais devoir commencer à faire mes affaires pour que tu puisses prendre ma chambre. »

L'expression d'Anakin s'attrista, il s'était habitué à la chambre d'Obi-Wan. Pendant ses trois jours, quand il rentrait à l'appartement, il avait observé tous les recoins de la chambre du Padawan, s'imprégnant de sa personnalisation, découvrant petit à petit ce qu'était Obi-Wan. Il avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme à travers ses petits objets personnelles, ses vêtements pliés avec soin, la position de chaque élément dans la pièce. Et imaginer un seul instant qu'il allait devoir abandonner tout cela, pour s'installer à la place d'Obi-Wan était un déchirement.

« Mais je ne veux pas…protesta Anakin la gorge serrée.

\- Ani, tu vas devenir Padawan de Maître Jinn, c'est un grand honneur, déclara Obi-Wan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Mais tu es son Padawan !

\- Ani…

\- Je ne veux pas être son Padawan ! Je refuse de prendre ta chambre !

\- Ani…C'était ton rêve d'être un Jedi, dit-il doucement tentant de le calmer.

\- Oui, je veux le devenir…mais je veux être ton Padawan ! »

Le petit garçon avait crié cela sans vraiment réfléchir et ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions sur la possibilité de cette situation. Malgré les informations qu'on lui avait fournies sur l'apprentissage d'un Jedi, il ne savait pas vraiment si Obi-Wan était apte ou non à prendre un Padawan. L'exclamation d'Anakin dérouta le jeune homme qui cligna des yeux devant cela, il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sans prononcer le moindre mot, sous le choc.

« Je veux être ton Padawan, Obi…Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'apprennes à devenir un Jedi, car je veux être un Jedi comme toi.

\- Tu peux le devenir aussi avec Qui-Gon, c'était mon maître.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas pareil…J'aime bien Qui-Gon, je suis très content d'être avec lui…mais je veux être avec toi, je veux être ton Padawan.

\- Je…Ani…je suis très touché…mais je ne suis même pas encore Chevalier.

\- Alors j'attendrai.

\- Ta formation doit commencer le plus tôt possible, cela ne peut attendre.

\- J'attendrai, répéta Anakin déterminé.

Obi-Wan s'apprêta alors à argumenter pour faire comprendre au garçon que ce n'était pas possible, mais Qui-Gon les rejoignit à ce moment-là, surpris de les voir assis à discuter.

« Tiens, je pensais que vous serez à la maison, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je devais me reposer, se justifia Obi-Wan en se levant, et Anakin voulait vous attendre…

\- Maître Qui-Gon ! S'écria ce dernier coupant l'apprenti Jedi, je veux être le Padawan d'Obi-Wan !

\- Pardon ? »

.

.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi Anakin avait brusquement envie de devenir le Padawan d'Obi-Wan ? Et pourquoi ce dernier avait eu l'air si embarrassé devant lui à ce propos ? Qu'est ce qui avait échappé à Qui-Gon pour que la situation soit aussi complexe ? Lui qui voulait parler avec son apprenti de leur relation…et voilà qu'Anakin s'y incruste clamant haut et fort qu'il veut devenir le Padawan d'Obi-Wan.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois à l'appartement Jinn-Kenobi, presque silencieusement s'il n'y avait pas Anakin qui avait commencé à poser des questions sur les prochaines épreuves d'Obi-Wan pour devenir Chevalier, après qu'il soit guéri évidemment. Cela avait beaucoup dérangé Qui-Gon, qui était sujet à deux émotions, la frustration et l'effarement. Frustration, car Anakin n'avait des yeux que pour Obi-Wan, et ce dernier avait l'air de l'accepter très facilement ; Effarement, car Qui-Gon venait donc de se faire littéralement rejeter par Anakin, en tant que maître. C'était tellement ironique quand il se surprit à comparer sa situation avec celle d'Obi-Wan, lui aussi avait rejeté indirectement Obi-Wan en faveur d'Anakin. Ce n'était probablement la Force qui voulait faire justice à travers son Elu.

Obi-Wan s'enfonça dans le canapé, inspirant profondément, essoufflé légèrement. Anakin s'était dépêché pour servir un verre d'eau et avait même pris un plaid pour le réchauffer, car il avait ressenti qu'Obi-Wan avait froid. Cela avait immédiatement surpris le maître Jedi.

« Maître Qui-Gon ! S'exclama Anakin avec impatience, où est ce que je vais dormir alors ?

\- Hein ? Ani, tu dormiras dans mon lit comme d'habitude, répondit Obi-Wan à la place de Qui-Gon.

\- Quoi ? Mais…c'est toi qui devrais dormir dans ton lit ! Je dormirai sur le canapé.

\- Non, Ani, le canapé n'est pas du tout confortable, il n'est pas fait pour un enfant.

\- Obi-Wan a raison, tu dormiras dans son lit, intervint Qui-Gon.

\- Mais…Maître Qui-Gon…Obi-Wan ne peut…

\- Obi-Wan dormira dans ma chambre et je vais prendre le canapé. »

Les deux plus jeunes le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Le Jedi arqua un sourcil et se retint de passer une main sur son visage, devinant alors aisément que pendant tout ce temps, Anakin et Obi-Wan n'avaient jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait céder à sa chambre à qui que ce soit. Autant cela aurait pu être normal pour Anakin, autant il était terriblement vexé et ennuyé qu'Obi-Wan pense cela de lui.

« Maître Jinn, je ne peux prendre votre lit, c'est indigne de moi de…

\- Padawan, coupa froidement le Jedi, pour toi, ce serait « Maître » jusqu'à que tu deviennes officiellement chevalier, tu prendras mon lit, un point c'est tout. Maintenant, je te prierai de rejoindre ma chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer. »

Obi-Wan blêmit devant le ton employé par Maître qui regretta d'avoir été aussi froid, car son égo n'avait pas supporté l'appellation du futur Chevalier Jedi. Il voulut s'en excuser mais le jeune Padawan avait déjà disparu rapidement dans la chambre qui lui a été désigné, comme un enfant puni par son parent.

« Pourquoi vous êtes méchant avec lui ! S'énerva Anakin, pourquoi vous lui faites du mal comme ça ?

\- Anakin, je n'ai pas…Je n'ai pas été méchant avec lui.

\- Bien sûr que si, vous l'avez fait pleurer ! Maman m'a toujours dit que c'était mal de faire pleurer les gens ! »

Qui-Gon frémit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela. Il n'avait pas vu Obi-Wan pleurer ? Comment Anakin avait-il pu le voir ? Oh force, tout ceci commençait sérieusement à lui échapper, rien ne lui était sous contrôle, comme si la Force voulait qu'il souffre, qu'il se démène pour réparer ce qu'il avait cassé.  
Mais qu'avait-il cassé ?

.  
.

.

* * *

Obi-Wan ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait, c'est après plusieurs reniflements qu'il le remarqua. Il n'avait pas osé s'allonger dans le lit propre de son maître. Il s'était assis dans le coin le plus éloigné du lit, serrant ses bras autour de ses jambes, sa bouteille d'oxygène à ses côtés. Il se sentait mal de dormir dans le lit du Jedi.

Il était épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement. Il ne savait quoi penser de son maître, actuellement. Son lien lui montrait un combat constant de Qui-Gon contre ses émotions, parfois contradictoire et cela en était terrifiant pour le Padawan. Même Qui-Gon se battait contre lui-même pour faire face à ces questionnements. Obi-Wan ignorait cependant si cela concernait lui ou Anakin.

Alors que ses larmes coulèrent inutilement sur ses joues, il finit par somnoler et s'endormir, allongé au sol, trop fatigué pour se maintenir assis contre le mur.

* * *

Lorsque le lien lui indiqua que son padawan s'était endormi, Qui-Gon soupira de soulagements. Anakin ruminait dans l'autre chambre, toujours agacé par le comportement du Jedi. Ce en quoi il ne lui en voulait pas, car il avait en partie raison.

Le Maître Jedi se leva de son fauteuil, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour aller vérifier son jeune apprenti. Il ne souhaitait pas que Vokara Che ne le batte à mort parce qu'il n'a pas su prendre soin d'Obi-Wan.

Il entra dans sa chambre et fut alors horrifié de voir que le lit était complètement vide. Son regard se dirigea alors vers la masse recroquevillée, dans un coin de la pièce, le plaid enroulé fermement autour du corps du jeune homme, frissonnant de froid.

Kriff. Blast. Putain de Sith.

Il se précipita vers Obi-Wan qui ne réagit pas quand il posa une main sur son front. Sa température corporelle ne paraissait pas inquiétant et il fut soulagé de constater qu'Obi-Wan ne souffrait uniquement du manque de chaleurs. Tout doucement et avec délicatesse, il souleva le corps de son Padawan par les épaules et les jambes pour le porter jusqu'à son lit et l'y installer.

« Oh, Obi-Wan…pourquoi… » Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il le recouvrait d'une couverture plus épaisse, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, le regard attendri par le visage si jeune de son apprenti. C'était un homme avec des traits d'enfant, il avait toujours pensé qu'Obi-Wan avait grandi trop vite, qu'il était pourtant immature mais était le plus sage de tous les apprentis qu'il avait pu former.

« Pourquoi t'infliges-tu autant de souffrance ? demanda-t-il.

Sa main se glissa dans celle de son apprenti qui dormait toujours profondément, inconscient d'avoir changé de place, ne tremblant plus de froid.

Mais, Qui-Gon connaissait que trop bien la réponse à sa question. Il en était lui-même le responsable, il était la raison pour laquelle Obi-Wan pourrait donner sa vie, sa santé, son honneur et sa dignité. Obi-Wan l'aimait de tout son cœur, dès le premier où il s'était rencontré. Dès que son regard avait croisé le sien. Et malheureusement, Qui-Gon n'avait pas su l'aimer.

* * *

.

.

_« Maître Jinn, je suis prêt, soyez mon maître, je vous en prie ! »_

_« Je suis désolé, Initié Kenobi, mais je ne veux pas te prendre comme Padawan. »_


	5. Toujours

Trois crises.

Obi-Wan avait eu trois crises toute la nuit. Le Jeune Padawan restait inconscient mais sa respiration s’accélérait, cherchant frénétiquement de l’air, respirant de grande bouffée la bouche ouverte, déclenchant une hypersudation.

Qui-Gon avait donc du resté à son chevet pour surveiller sa saturation et son état général. Il avait au début de la nuit appeler Maître Che pour lui faire part de son inquiétude et s’enquérir de conseil, mais cette dernière l’avait assuré que c’était normal et qu’il devait juste s’assurer qu’Obi-Wan ne saturait pas dessous des 95% d’oxygénation. Elle lui avait cependant apporté une bouteille d’oxygène plus grosse au cas où il devrait augmenter l’oxygène.

Cependant, malgré cela, la culpabilité du maître n’était que grandissante et il ne put fermer l’œil, restant chaque minute au côté de son apprenti. Anakin l’avait rejoint ensuite au milieu de la nuit, lors de la deuxième crise, tout aussi inquiet. Il avait fini par dormir sur le fauteuil, dans la chambre de Qui-Gon, situé dans un coin, là où il avait l’habitude de s’installer pour lire.

Le maître Jedi avait pourtant essayé d’inciter à retourner dans la chambre d’Obi-Wan, mais Anakin était un garçon têtu et avait refusé.

« Je veux rester auprès de mon maître. » déclara-t-il avec ferveur.

Qui-Gon était trop fatigué pour comprendre et expliquer que pour l’instant, Obi-Wan était son Padawan et non un Chevalier. Ce qui était clair désormais pour le Jedi, c’était qu’Anakin refuserait catégoriquement d’être son apprenti. Il ne s’était pas attardé sur le sujet.

Seule la Force leur dira quels rôles chacun jouerait à l’avenir.

Anakin avait donc fini par s’endormir juste après la troisième crise, comme s’il avait deviné qu’Obi-Wan était redevenu tranquille et que la nuit mouvementée était donc terminée, sa chambre devenant au passage le refuge des trois occupants.

Le soleil se levait sur Coruscant et Qui-Gon constata qu’il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il devait veiller auprès de son apprenti et peu importait sa fatigue. S’assurant qu’Obi-Wan et Anakin dormaient toujours, il se permit alors d’aller se laver et se changer pour commencer une nouvelle journée.

Il prépara ensuite le petit-déjeuner, notant avec ironie que les rôles avec son Padawan s’étaient inversés. Il avait longtemps laissé les repas à Obi-Wan, il regrettait maintenant de lui avoir donné plus de responsabilités qu’il n’en fallait. Un padawan n’était pas obligé de nourrir son maître. Mais cela n’était pas réciproque.

Il s’insulta lui-même pour avoir négligé cela et il se promit de rattraper cela avec Obi-Wan. Le souvenir d’Obi-Wan fatigué et affligé quelques jours auparavant revint dans son esprit. Malgré le fait qu’il ait été déçu du comportement de son maître, Obi-Wan avait continué ses tâches habituelles, comme si de rien n’était. C’était totalement son padawan, gentil et attentionné, enclin à cacher ses véritables sentiments.

Lorsqu’il termina d’étendre le petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine, il ne put s’empêcher d’être satisfait de lui-même : du café, du lait chaud, des tartines, du pain, du beurre, des œufs au plat, du jus de fruits et des noix séchés attendaient les plus jeunes.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour espérer en réveiller au moins un, et la scène qu’il y trouva le prit au dépourvu et son cœur de Jedi, bien qu’il croyait insensible, fondit malgré lui : Anakin s’était levé et avait rejoint Obi-Wan dans le lit. Ils étaient couchés sur le côté, se faisant face. Les deux n’avaient pas l’air pressé de se mettre debout, discutant doucement entre eux.

Obi-Wan ne paraissait nullement dérangé par la présence du garçon dans son lit de bon matin.

« …ensuite Watto m’a autorisé d’acheter quelques friandises, Maman n’a pas du tout aimé, elle disait que ce n’était pas bon pour les dents, raconta Anakin.

\- Elle a raison, tu peux avoir des carries à cause de ça, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Tu en as déjà eu ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Tu as déjà mangé des friandises ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tu aimes les brioches aux sucres ?

\- Ce n’est pas ma pâtisserie favorite.

\- Tu sais en faire ?

\- Oui, tu voudrais que je t’en fasse ?

\- Oh oui ! J’aimerai tellement ! Mais…tu es encore malade…

\- Ne t’en fais pas, ça m’empêchera pas de faire la cuisine, j’essaierai de t’en faire aujourd’hui… »

Aucun des deux n’avait remarqué la présence de Qui-Gon à l’embrasure de la porte. Au vue de la conversation, il ‘était persuadé qu’Anakin avait eu l’idée de parler Obi-Wan et le padawan, trop gentil, avait accepté sans protestation. Qui-Gon jugea bon d’intervenir à ce moment-là.

« Je crains, mon cher Padawan, qu’il va falloir reporter la recette un peu plus tard. »

Les deux jeunes sursautèrent et se redressèrent dans le lit. Obi-Wan réajusta ses lunettes d’oxygène et la rougeur monta à ses joues. Anakin sauta du lit, nullement gêné contrairement au plus âgé.

« J’espère, Anakin, que tu n’as pas réveillé Obi-Wan, craignit le maître Jedi.

\- Non, je vous promets que non ! Obi-Wan faisait un cauchemar et je l’ai senti, alors je suis allé le voir pour le rassurer et il s’est réveillé et je lui ai raconté des histoires pour l’apaiser. »

L’honnêteté d’un enfant était terrifiante, et Qui-Gon ne pouvait nier cela. Il aperçut alors son jeune Padawan qui cacha son visage dans ses mains, terriblement embarrassé. Le maître sourit et posa une main bienveillante sur l’épaule de l’enfant.

« Tu as bien fait, Ani, je te remercie d’avoir veillé sur mon Padawan pendant mon absence….j’ai préparé le petit déjeuner, donc si tu veux, tu peux aller manger… »

Le compliment illumina le visage du garçon, mais à l’annonce du repas matinal, Anakin hurla un « hourra » et se précipita en dehors la pièce. Qui-Gon s’approcha ensuite d’Obi-Wan pour s’asseoir sur le lit.

« Un cauchemar donc ? Lança-t-il sur un ton doux.

\- Ce n’était rien, assura Obi-Wan gêné.

\- Tu veux bien me le raconter ? Que je me sente pas inutile par rapport à Anakin….ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis ton maître, c’était mon rôle de te rassurer, pas le rôle d’Anakin…Alors, s’il te plait, raconte-moi. »

Obi-Wan baissa la tête, hésitant, mettant sans doute de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Qui-Gon ne savait pas si son propre Padawan faisait des cauchemars régulièrement, en vérité, il a toujours considéré les rêves comme une interprétation malsaine et superficielle de l’esprit. Il avait autrefois exprimé à Obi-Wan de ne jamais se fier aux rêves, que les rêves n’étaient qu’une diversion de l’esprit, penchant à les détourner de la vérité.

Alors si son Padawan faisait des cauchemars, il ne lui aurait jamais et à cette pensée, Qui-Gon se sentit encore plus coupable. Qu’avait-il encore brisé chez Obi-Wan ?

« J’ai rêvé du passé, maître, répondit-il dans un murmure.

\- Du passé ? S’étonna Qui-Gon en se demandant ce qui avait pu effrayer le jeune homme.

\- Je sais que vous m’avez dit que je devais me concentrer sur l’instant présent, dit-il précipitamment, mais…c’était un rêve, je n’ai pas pu me contrôler, je n’ai pas pu…

\- Padawan, ça suffit, dis-moi ce que tu as rêvé.

\- Je…j’ai rêvé que j’étais encore un…initié et que j’allais devenir Padawan, mais que…vous aviez refusé de me prendre et je devais rejoindre l’AgriCorp. Mais…cette fois c’était différent, il y avait Anakin et vous l’avez pris lui à ma place… »

Qui-Gon était stupéfait d’entendre cela. Le rêve d’Obi-Wan montrait à quel point il souffrait de cette séparation, de certains non-dits, de son comportement distant, de cette…abandon.

« Dans mon rêve, je vous suppliais de me prendre et vous…n’avez pas voulu…et du coup, je… »

Obi-Wan s’arrêta, n’osant continuer devant le silence de son maître, qui avait du mal à entendre cela. L’apprenti paniqua alors :

« Ce n’est qu’un rêve, maître, je le sais bien ! Je suis désolé, j’aurai du me contrôler, je n’aurai pas du…

\- Qu’as-tu fait à la fin de ton rêve, Padawan, coupa Qui-Gon calmement.

\- J’ai voulu mettre me…suicider, rit nerveusement Obi-Wan, c’est à ce moment-là qu’Anakin est arrivé, je n’ai pas eu le temps de le faire dans mon rêve, Anakin m’a empêché de continuer le rêve…et… »

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase car, sans prévenir, Qui-Gon le prit dans ses bras, l’amenant à se recroqueviller contre sa poitrine. Obi-Wan ne parvint à dire aucun mot, sous le choc, devant cette étreinte inhabituelle et pourtant si apaisante.

« Pardonne-moi, Obi-Wan, pardonne de n’avoir pu te comprendre, te montrer à quel point je t’aimais, pardonne moi de t’avoir négligé, pardonne moi…pour tout, souffla-t-il, tu es le meilleur Padawan que j’ai pu former, je ne te mérite pas, je ne mérite pas ta dévotion pour moi.

\- Maître, trembla le jeune homme ne sachant quoi faire.

Qui-Gon s’écarte un peu, prit son visage entre ses mains dont des larmes coulaient inconsciemment de ses joues.

\- Je te promets que je ne t’abandonnerai jamais, tu resteras encore mon Padawan si tu ne te sens pas prêt. Je serai prêt à continuer à te former, à te guider encore et encore jusqu’à que tu te sentes prêt, alors je t’en prie, mon Padawan, je t’en supplie, promets-moi, promets que tu cesseras de te blâmer pour des faits qui ne sont que de ma faute.

\- Maître, vous n’êtes pas responsable de…

\- Si je le suis, je suis entièrement coupable de ce qui t’est arrivé, j’ai négligé mon apprenti, je l’ai abandonné, pour un autre qui ne veut même pas de moi, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

A ces mots, Obi-Wan cligna des yeux.

« Anakin…ne veut pas que vous soyez son maître ? Il vous l’a dit ?

\- Et je crains que le Conseil préfère que tu deviennes son maître, du moins, si tu acceptes après ta chevalerie. Mais, nous verrons ça plus tard, pour l’instant, ce qui compte en ce moment, c’est toi. Viens, Anakin doit nous attendre. »

Obi-Wan ne protesta pas et se leva, frottant son visage avec son bras, pour effacer les larmes qui avaient mouillé sa joue. Qui-Gon l’aida à déplacer sa bouteille d’oxygène et ils sortirent les deux de la chambre. Mais avant de traverser la porte, Obi-Wan lui lança timidement.

« Maître, je vous pardonne, je souhaite encore rester un peu auprès de vous…

\- Bien sûr, et je serai ravi, Padawan. »

* * *

.  
.  
.

** Un an plus tard **

Le soleil de Coruscant venait à peine de se lever et Anakin, âgé maintenant de 10 ans, courut à plein poumons vers le hangar du Temple, derrière lui, Qui-Gon peinait à le suivre, il n’avait pas la vigueur d’un enfant et il dut s’excuser auprès les quelques Jedi matinaux que l’enfant avait bousculés par mégarde, ralentissant sa course.

« Ani, je t’en prie, il ne va pas disparaître, si nous arrivons deux minutes en retard ! S’écria le maître Jedi.

\- Mais, je suis impatient de le voir !

\- Tu dois apprendre la patience, jeune Padawan…commença Qui-Gon.

Mais ce fut un échec, car Anakin ne l’écoutait pas, trop excité pour apprendre quoique ce soit venant du Jedi. Ce dernier marmonna dans sa barbe et regretta alors le caractère si obéissant et calme d’Obi-Wan. Lui, au moins, il écoutait, il buvait ses lèvres même. C’était si agréable d’avoir un apprenti aussi consciencieux.

Arrivé au hangar, Anakin n’attendit pas une seule seconde pour se précipiter vers le vaisseau qui venait tout juste d’atterrir. Qui-Gon n’eut pas le temps de l’arrêter et lâcha un soupir exaspéré, se dirigeant dans la même direction.

« Maître ! S’exclama Anakin en voyant un homme descendre de véhicule spatiale.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux roux mi- longs, eut la surprise de voir une petite boule humaine foncée droit sur lui. Qui-Gon, qui était arrivé à leur hauteur, malgré son envie de rouspéter Anakin, se retint de rire devant son visage embarrassé et rouge.

\- Je ne suis parti qu’une semaine, Anakin, se plaignit Obi-Wan qui tentait de se défaire de l’emprise du garçon.

\- Une semaine, c’est long ! J’avais tellement hâte de vous revoir ! Fit-il en gardant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune Jedi.

\- Il ne tenait pas en place, marmonna Qui-Gon qui avait souffert une semaine durant, j’ignore comment tu fais pour lui enseigner patiemment.

\- Croyez-moi, maître, je l’ignore aussi, rit Obi-Wan, d’ailleurs, je vois qu’il vous donne du fil à retordre, vous n’avez pas attaché vos cheveux. »

Qui-Gon passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et constata effectivement qu’il avait omis ses cheveux avant à l’arrière. Ce matin, Anakin avait dépêché le maître Jedi qui avait complètement oublié sa coiffure. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi il avait reçu des regards surpris des autres Jedis, au début, il pensait que c’était à cause d’Anakin, mais maintenant, il était sans doute la cause de tout cela.

« Vous n’aurez pas du vous donner de la peine, de vous lever aussi tôt, je vous aurai rejoint à l’heure du petit-déjeuner, reprocha Obi-Wan.

Anakin qui l’avait enfin libéré, sautilla alors.

\- Vous pourriez manger le petit-déjeuner avec nous avant de faire votre rapport ! Et après on pourra s’entraîner et…

\- Du calme, mon Padawan, sourit Obi-Wan en ébouriffant ses cheveux, nous aurons tous le temps de s’entraîner, je serai ici pour quelques mois et tu me suivras désormais pour mes missions…C’était ma dernière mission en solo. »

Le Padawan s’écria, heureux, sautant de joie, enlaçant de nouveau son jeune maître. Le conseil voulait d’abord donner un certain nombre de mission avant de lui laisser à plein temps l’enseignement d’Anakin. Cela avait désolé le pauvre enfant, mais désormais, Obi-Wan allait pouvoir s’y consacrer entièrement.

« Maintenant, que dis-tu de nous devancer pour nous préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

\- D’accord, maître ! approuva Anakin avec enthousiasme, j’y cours !

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de… »

Mais Obi-Wan ne termina pas sa phrase, que le petit garçon courut, disparaissant derrière les immenses portes du hangar en direction de leur quartier.

« Il n’écoute toujours pas, soupira-t-il.

Qui-Gon vint à ses côtés et s’esclaffa.

\- Mais il t’écoute plus que n’importe qui, même Windu a du mal avec lui.

\- En même temps, il n’a jamais été doué avec les enfants.

\- Il est vrai. Dois-je comprendre que tu adores les enfants ?

\- Ce n’est…pas ce que vous croyez, Anakin est différent. Je pense que je ne prendrai pas d’autres padawan lorsque sa formation sera terminée.

\- Tu penses déjà à l’après ? Tu es ambitieux.

\- Il deviendra un chevalier Jedi, je lui ai promis. »

La voix d’Obi-Wan montrait à quel point, il était déterminé à exaucer son vœu. Qui-gon était admiratif de cela, depuis qu’il n’était plus une équipe Padawan-maître, Obi-Wan avait acquis une certaine maturité, ses missions se finissaient en succès et il avait entendu dire qu’il avait développé un talent de négociateur rare chez les Jedi. Un talent qu’il avait très peu mis à profit lorsqu’il était Padawan car Qui-Gon, étant le maître, dirigeait toutes les missions.

Cela faisait 6 mois qu’Obi-Wan était Chevalier, il avait passé les épreuves beaucoup plus tard que le Conseil avait proposé suite à sa convalescence, mais c’était le désir d’Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon l’avait soutenu. Anakin avait donc patienté longtemps, tout en restant auprès d’eux, sur accord du conseil, au vue du lien qui s’était créé en Obi-Wan et Anakin. Ainsi très facilement, à la suite de sa chevalerie, considérant que c’était la volonté de la Force, Anakin fut désigné comme étant le Padawan d’Obi-Wan. Le nouveau Jedi avait accepté avec joie et c’est ainsi qu’il avait commencé sa carrière.

« Comment s’est passé ta mission ? Questionna Qui-Gon tandis qu’Obi-Wan remplissait une fiche d’arrivée auprès d’un droïde protocolaire.

\- C’était calme, c’était une mission diplomatique, rien de plus compliqué. »

Il termina et se tourna vers Qui-Gon. Ce dernier se rendit compte que physiquement, malgré ses 26 ans, Obi-Wan en paraissait moins. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, accentuant la rousseur de sa chevelure, sa coupe Padawan était désormais un souvenir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Qui-Gon ? S’enquit Obi-Wan en remarquant son regard pesant sur lui.

Le maître Jedi esquissa un sourire et l’enlaça dans ses bras. Le plus jeune tressaillit, son corps se tendit, pas encore habitué à ce genre de contact venant de son ancien maître.

\- J’avais juste oublié de te dire quelque chose…fit-il en murmure.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu m’as manqué, Obi-Wan. »

Les épaules du jeune Jedi s’affaissèrent, comme soulagé et heureux d’entendre ses mots simples, qui pourtant prouvaient toute l’affection qu’avait Qui-gon pour lui.

« Vous m’avez aussi manqué, maître.

\- Tu m’appelles encore maître ? S’amusa Qui-Gon en relâchant son étreinte.

\- C’est une vieille habitude, je le crains…désolé, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, cela ne me gêne pas.

\- Vraiment ? »

Qui-Gon passa une main dans les cheveux de Qui-Gon, fixant longuement les yeux bleus océans du jeune Jedi.

« Pour moi, tu resteras toujours mon Padawan. »

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- La notion de petit-déjeuner est un thème récurrent dans cette fanfic. XD  
> \- Anakin est donc le Padawan d'Obi-Wan et il est très content, car aussi, il peut déguster les petits plats de son maître (Qui-Gon tape l'incruste parfois).   
> \- Obi-Wan a prolongé de quatre mois son apprentissage, il a donc passé ses épreuves beaucoup plus tard que le Conseil l'espérait.   
> \- Dans cette univers, Qui-Gon ne meurt pas
> 
> \- Chaque chapitre se termine par "Padawan" soit le titre de cette fanfic (oui, j'en suis fière ! xD)
> 
> Merci d'avoir tout lu ! Je suis contente, une fanfic se termine (enfin !) !


End file.
